


Got Drunk & Got Married

by cryogenic



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fluff with a Sad Ending, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenic/pseuds/cryogenic
Summary: 大家国庆快乐！赌城醉酒闪婚梗。虽然内华达州15年以后才通过同性婚姻法案，以及那儿并不会允许两个醉鬼结为夫妻，可谁又会在意呢？
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Merlin | Caster
Kudos: 8





	Got Drunk & Got Married

1

一切事端，起源于罗马尼·阿其曼的某次考虑不周。

他们总算集全迦勒底之力忙活完了那胡来的万圣节活动——你说监狱城恰赫季斯？不不，那已经是去年的故事了，今年他们所面对的可是一个巨大的、八十年代RPG迷宫一样复杂的南瓜城。

所以，当一切尘埃落定之后，罗曼提出：

“也许我们应该放松一下，一起看一部电影。”他如此建议。

“我同意。”已经累瘫了的藤丸立香倒在他的椅子上，右手攥着倒数第三把才掉落的勇者小伊利说道，“虽然我有可能会在第20分钟就睡着。”

某位员工顺势贡献出了他的珍藏影碟，他们在控制室里看完了那部青少年电影。可是故事进行到结尾，看着那些去往异世界冒险的孩子们最终回到了自己的家人身边，控制室里竟然陷入了谜一般的沉寂。也难怪，在座的各位虽早已将血肉化作守护人理的最后壁垒，但无疑都是拥有父母、亲朋和恋人的活生生的人类。有几位员工甚至将眼镜摘下，用袖口揉搓起自己的眼角来。

片尾的字幕上翻着向上滚动，罗曼认为自己作为代理所长必须得说些什么了，只是在他开口的时候，那个他以为早在电影开场20分钟时就已经睡着的藤丸立香，一个人默默地离开了控制室。

十分钟后，罗曼在走廊的角落里找到了一个人站立在窗边看着外界漫天风雪的藤丸立香。他走过去拍了拍少年人的肩膀。

“给，这是今天的夜宵。”他将自己珍藏很久的点心塞给了藤丸，少年道谢之后沉默地咀嚼起了糯米粉制作的甜点心，这时候罗曼也拆开了自己的那一份。

藤丸立香虽然普通，但确实是一个会以自己的决断背负着全部向前走的人类。此时冗余的话再说一遍也没什么意思，他需要的并不是打气和指引，而是独处并自我思考的空间。罗曼如此判断道。在少年狼吞虎咽地嚼完那份点心后，他总算开口了：

“啊——看完那部电影，和迦勒底的大家一样，我也想起了我的家人。”藤丸如此说道。“没错，我很想念他们。”

说完少年便低下了头，当他再次抬头看向罗曼时，湛蓝的眼瞳重新变得坚定了起来：“不过，我相信我们肯定可以再见面的——不，是绝对会再相聚的。”

回答得好。罗曼怜爱地揉了揉少年的头发，随后撒了个小谎，“想家是正常的，相信迦勒底里的每一个人现在的心情都是一模一样的，而且，其实我也有没办法见面的家人啦——”

他真的只是随口那么一说，可是面前黑发的少年边听边点头，最后开口却给他扔出一道惊雷。

“没办法见面的，是医生的恋人吗？”

“诶？”

罗曼猛地扭头看向了藤丸立香。

“啊，还是应该叫‘太太’之类的？我之前听马修说过，在你洗手时有看到过手上有戒指来着。”

看来马修的观察能力比他想象的要强得多，毕竟他可是相当注重于隐藏自己身上的小秘密的，不过——

“——不不不我我我没有结婚啦！我我我怎怎怎么可能结婚呢哈哈哈哈——”

“那个，罗曼医生，不知道你注意到没有，你现在口吃得相当严重。”

“我当然注意到啦！”罗曼嚷嚷出声，他的脸颊涨成了健康的粉色。

“不管怎样！藤丸君，我觉得你——当然！可能还要加上马修，似乎对我有一些误解来着。”

“嗯。我似乎听马修说过医生是那个宗教的人吧，嗯，就是那个可以娶四个老婆的宗教。”

“那是世人误解之下的摩门教，或者说部分伊斯兰信徒。以及虽然我不会提但是我确确实实是个犹太人，麻烦你记好了。”

罗马尼·阿其曼一字一顿地说道。同时有点心虚地追忆起了往事。

在告别了藤丸立香之后，罗曼快步赶回自己的卧室。他将房门关好，没有摘下手套，只是从自己的高领衫里拎出一条链子出来，对着它长叹一口气。

缠在他指尖的是一条纤细的铂金链子，最底端垂着的并非挂坠，而是一枚沉甸甸的、和他手套之下藏着的那枚指环孑然不同的戒指。

他，罗玛尼阿其曼，确实结了婚。

8年前。

在维加斯。

2

时间倒转回8年前。

“——”

他现在不得不喊着对别人说话。

在赌场闪烁的灯光之下，水果机那嘈杂的声响使他汗毛倒竖。

5分钟之前，他对着牌桌上的马里斯比利小声说道：“我出去透透气。”对方毫无表情地点了点头，牌局已经进行了1个小时，接下来只会耗时更久。另一边正襟危坐靠暗示让所有人都以为她已经成年的玛丽情况并没有那么好。

然后他推开了VIP室的大门，另一个世界的喧嚣团团滚入，包裹住了他。酒店的设计师无疑装修上投入毕生所学，力求让每一个人都感到愉快。可是那些精美的雕刻、明亮的灯光，还有那些涂成金色和暗红色的、让人愉快的装饰，并没有从底下那蹿动的人头处分得哪怕多一点儿的关注度。

这里有的只有极其乐意在这儿输上超过自己一半预算金额的快乐游客，和少部分呆在VIP室内，愿意损失更多的赌徒。

没错，现在是度假的季节。写满红心A的浪漫夏天。

一般而言，如果你的随行队伍中有个未成年女孩儿，作为合格的家长往往都是会选择那些没有赌场的酒店。可惜负责这次赌城度假的行程安排的人，完全没有考虑过这些。

“我认为玛丽已经足够成熟了。”马里斯比利说道。

“我也认为我足够成熟了。”灰白色头发的少女同样气鼓鼓地开口说道。

“再说我有优惠券，整条strip街上的酒店算下来，那一家最划算。”一家之主说完后便喝了一口茶。

拜他之前的生命历程所赐，就算罗曼已经习惯于睡便宜旅社（有时甚至露宿街头，他经常骑行出门的）并吃干面包就矿泉水填饱肚子，他也想说——

“节约是美德。”玛丽说道，她恶狠狠地瞪着自己。

“……节约是美德。”罗曼只得附和。

位于一楼的赌场吵吵嚷嚷的，从他所在的阶梯向下看，有无数人在那儿纵情嬉戏。噪音和玩家的大嗓门混杂在一起，他们的热情化作实体，在开着空调的室内凭空生出几分热度来。于是他迅速地从那群攒动着的人头边走过。他绕过这儿，不远处是那些更为经典的把戏。从纸牌、到骰子和轮盘。

他并不打算用这些东西来消磨时光，毕竟再晚一些会有其他的表演，阿尼姆斯菲亚家的父女俩不会有兴趣，但是他倒是挺愿意去观摩一会儿的。

这注定会是漫长的一天，罗曼松开了自己的领口。他觉得热了

最后他在吧台处得到了自己的饮料——一杯装在玻璃杯里的健怡可乐，一颗咸味柠檬浸泡在其中。

大部分人在这儿会选择要酒，可是他并非其中之一。即使如今顶着一个新的名号，罗马尼·阿其曼依旧没有忘记当时自己写下的箴言。

“利慕伊勒啊，君王喝酒，君王喝酒不相宜。”

他并非是不喝酒，相反，在某个时期，他是经常饮酒的。毕竟，浓酒在他的那个时代，往往是作为药物给将死之人镇痛使用的，酒味会使他想起上一段人生中最后的几年，这让他觉得不愉快。

他小口小口地喝着碳酸饮料，并没有打算直接走回去，相反，他方才注意到了什么别的东西——就像是有人唐突出现在了这里，并向空气中抛洒了大量花瓣一样。于是他脚步匆匆地往轮盘赌那儿赶去，那里的张赌桌吸引住他的目光，不——实话实说，是那里的一个玩家吸引了他。

人群簇拥之中，那位年轻的玩家在众人的欢呼声中将大量的筹码搂至自己面前。他穿着绣着花的黑衬衫，容貌相当引人注目。不管是那浅色的发丝，还是那双摄人心魂的紫色眼睛。罗曼悄悄溜到另一张赌桌旁边，佯装围观赌局，实则是在偷偷摸摸地观察着那个年轻人。不一会儿，那人微笑着对上了自己的目光。

“喂，你。”

英俊男人站了起来，隔了一张桌子冲着自己喊道。

“你的幸运数字是多少？”他喊道。

“……我吗？”罗曼喃喃道，他摇了摇头，最后张口喊道。“七。”

“好，七是个好数字，我全押了！愿所罗门王的财富与好运日日降临于我。”他一边说着，吻了吻手指尖捏着的金色筹码，然后将面前的东西一口气推翻。

如今再站立在别人的赌桌面前便显得有些不合时宜了，等罗曼慢腾腾地挪动至另一张赌桌前时，他已经错过了荷官将小球扔进轮盘的瞬间。

红黑相间的轮盘转动着，翻滚出绚丽的花色。除他之外有更多的人聚集过来，所有人都紧紧地盯着那轮盘，看样子之前那个在这里赚得盆满钵满的年轻人将自己的身家完全压在了这里，这磕是一场极具风险的赌博。

那小球弹跳着，发出咔哒咔哒的声响，那声音让罗曼莫名觉得有些焦虑。

时至如今他仍旧不习惯去做没有把握的事情，最后轮盘转动的速度渐缓，他不由得倒吸一口气，心脏整个悬了起来。所幸，最后轮盘停下来时，那白色的小球又轻轻弹跳了几下，最后落在了“7”之中，那个有些奇怪的年轻男人无疑是最后的赢家。此时更多的人向这一桌拥了过来，包括罗曼自己也被几双热情的手揪住，好让他随口再给出那象征着“所罗门王的财富与好运”的幸运数字。

等他好不容易抽身出来，之前那张赌桌上已经换了一拨人了。

这让罗曼感到怅然若失。赌场很大，如今也是度假的旺季。他不确定自己是否还能见到那个年轻的旅客。

这儿可不是康沃尔郡，亚瑟王传说中的人物可并非随处可见。

更何况那位可是活生生的、存活了一千五百年的宫廷魔术师，梅林。

3

事情进展相当顺利。

他的启动资金并不多，换好筹码后，他先是选了几个压大小的赌桌，暖了暖手。

这种纯粹拼运气和概率的小游戏对他而言毫无挑战性，他刻意地让自己每赢个两三次就输一次，然后换一张桌子。

随后他去了轮盘赌，刚刚赢回来的被他换成了一千的筹码。依旧保持着每赢个两三次就输一次的频率。这些小游戏往往都被庄家完全操纵着，赌客的赢面甚至不过百分之一。但只要你能了解其中的取舍之道，就能很容易成为一直在赢钱的那一个。

直到他在这赌场里遇见了所罗门。

或者说，所罗门的转生。

那个橘粉色头发的青年此刻应该是刚刚从那群无聊的游客群中挣脱出来，像个无头苍蝇一般四处乱转着。那些旅客只能算是“玩家”，大多数人对于赢钱并没有那么大的执念，相信一时的运气甚至超过对自身技术的高估，毕竟他们拖家带口来这儿只是为了放松，并短暂地做一阵子自己就是那个一拉便能拉出“777”的天选之人的美梦。

而要制造偶遇也是相当简单的。只需要向着他走去，并在偶遇的路口处说一声“嗨”便好了。

他一直在想心事，这使得他穿过老虎机区域时，几乎要和一个人迎面撞上。

“抱歉——”

罗曼本想如此说道，可是来人却对他绽放出了微笑：

“嗨。”

他说道。

“嗨？”

“我认识你。你就是那个将好运带给我的人。”他如此随便地说道，只字不提方才那句“所罗门王的财富与好运”。

罗曼觉得此刻他必须得主动出击了。

“那个——嗯，也许我可以问问，你接下来打算去哪儿——”

“我打算去扑克桌上赢下整间赌场。”对方笃定地说。

没想到橘粉色头发的男子却摇了摇头：“你会被逮到的。”

“轮盘小球的落点并不是7。这是出千，你不可能再一次瞒过这里的那群人。”

游客笑了：“那得看看VIP室里那群魔术师是否有匹敌千里眼的洞察能力了。”

和VIP室内的人不一样。这儿负责发牌的荷官是个相当漂亮的姑娘，身材火辣，那件短皮裙就像是从她身上长出来的一样。两条光滑的、晒成蜜色的手臂完全裸露在外。她的手指相当灵活，卡牌就像鸽子一般乖顺地飞行并平稳落地。

罗曼并不熟悉这种卡牌游戏，他不得不一边观看一边小声询问身边的人，可是身旁的人不久也厌倦了这永无终止的解说。他只得专心去看。这一次的梅林倒是相当的老式。和别人努力憋出的平静表情并不一样，他看起来一直很轻松、很愉快。牌桌边坐着的人越来越少，最后梅林对他招了招手。罗曼过去了。

“我想要一杯饮料。”他说道。

“这个你可以叫旁边那个穿着兔女郎衣服的小姐姐给你端过来。”罗曼皱着眉回答。

“我知道。一杯威士忌，多加冰，thank you~”

罗曼还是帮他拿了一杯威士忌。

梅林喝了一口，对着牌桌对面穿着燕尾服、面色铁青的庄家笑了一下。

“我想应该给你们介绍一下，我有个运气很好的朋友。”他伸出一只手指向罗曼。

“他会将所罗门王的财富与好运带给我。”

我已经不是所罗门了，梅林，这种东西你别想了。罗曼小声地说着，对方没有搭理他。

“现在，他将亲吻我的手指。”梅林将手举高。在空气中挥动了好一阵子，罗曼不得已抓住了那只手，胡乱地在指腹上亲了一下。

游客满足地将手抽回了。

“我现在把所有的筹码都押在你身上了哦！拜托啦！”

再一次地，他将面前码放整齐的整齐的筹码一起推到桌子中央，好像那不过是什么分文不值的塑料片。同时伸手把扑克牌翻过来甩在桌上，那几张卡片在瞬间夺走了躁动的人群的声音。

“四同号。”荷官将公共牌红心A推出，桌上出现了四张不同花色的A。

周围的人群骤然爆发出了狂风暴雨般的欢呼声，就连罗曼也觉得热血沸腾了起来。

可是就在这瞬间，对面那个穿着燕尾服的男人突然变脸了，他高高兴兴地往桌上排开一列四张相同花色的红心，红心K，红心Q，红心J，红心10。

“皇家同花顺。”那荷官平静地宣布，“庄家赢。”

4

“你刚刚在牌桌上输掉了整整30万。”

罗曼懊恼地开口，他不懂自己为何要如此焦虑，更不明白面前的男人为何要表现得无动于衷。说起来，马里斯比利准备开给他的一年的薪水就是30万，以后看情况再涨。

他未来一年的薪水啊！

“无所谓，不过是无本买卖罢了。”游客耸了耸肩。他的本金只有一千，换做五百的筹码也只有两个。

“即便如此，会觉得可惜还会是人之常情。”罗曼继续长吁短叹。

“那个男的，我是说，庄家——真厉害，这算是在诈我们吗。皇家同花顺是最大的牌了吧，他竟然一直装得紧张兮兮的。”

“嗯，没错，我也没看出来——你这是什么表情？就不准我暂时关闭千里眼吗？”

虽说如此，他也依旧出了千。

罗曼悻悻转身，开始小声念叨起“所以这就是面对未知人生的乐趣吗？”来。

“不过，我想，我现在剩下的钱还是足够请我俩喝上一晚上的。”游客眨眨眼说道。

“所以你并没有——”

“对，我没有全押。至少最后的那次没有。”

“这么说——”

“我并没有那么相信所罗门王会将好运和财富带给我。”

他俩站在几乎只有露水情人此刻才会相互偎依着的花园里，并四目相对。

半晌后，罗曼踌躇着开口：

“你不妨更信任我一点。我会玩21点，不过不是把它当成赌博，是当做一种概率数学题，虽然并非数学专业，可我其实还满擅长那种的——”他绽开了有些不好意思的笑容。

“但我不喝酒。”他说，“对不起。”

“如今的酒，可并非是‘浓酒给将亡的人喝，把清酒给苦心的人喝’这样简单的东西。”那游客狡黠地笑着。

“既然您拒绝让我称呼您之前的尊名，不如从现在开始就改变自己过去的坚持，如何？”

这两相权衡确实废了他一些功夫。最后罗曼说道：“那行吧。我可以陪你喝一点。顺便——”

“我并不喜欢欠别人人情。作为交换，我会请你去看这儿的马戏表演，成交？”

两人离开已经空空荡荡的剧场时，罗曼已经完全醉了。他的双腿直打颤，几乎无法走直线，只剩下大脑徒劳地运转着，于是只能把自己挂在那位游客的身上身上。

这时他的手机响了，是玛丽的，她刚刚出局了，可是她的父亲还呆在赌桌上，接下来他们会有一小时的休息时间。

我从没想过这会持续那么久。少女抱怨道。罗曼一只手握着手机，用另一只空余的手拍拍自己的脸颊，好让自己清醒一些。

可是，也许他真的醉得过头了，他拍打了好几下之后，才意识到他此刻正紧紧地搂着那个今日才刚刚见面的陌生人，空闲的左手几乎算得上是柔情蜜意地拍打着他的背。

“抱歉——”罗曼说，他想退后一步，却又走不稳。游客扶住了他，让他俩一起在长凳上坐了下来。

“我本想拍拍自己、让自己清醒一点的。”

“我想你这拍打的位置差的还是有点远。”

也许他应该提议让他将自己送回旅馆。但是罗曼并不确定梅林是否真的表现得就像他此时此刻一样的清醒。毕竟，他们俩坐下来之后，对方就在一直玩弄着自己散开的头发。

现代的酒液酒精浓度要远远高于公元前一千年、也要远远高于公元6世纪。梦魔与其说是精灵，不如更像是宗教意味上的“天使”，而半梦魔作为混血表现得却更类似于恶魔受胎（changling）这种东西，只是魔力的种子在人体内寻找受体后诞下的结晶。

没有了魔术回路自然也失去了更多感知的能力，他很难判断面前的人到底是属于哪一种。

“我们就在这里坐一会儿，等我清醒了我就回酒店去。”罗曼说道，他自暴自弃地闭上了眼睛，将失去平衡、变得格外沉重的头颅靠在了梅林身上。

就当这是醉鬼的任性吧，反正没人会关注他俩。

可是这时梅林却突然地推了推他。

“看。”他说道。

“怎么啦？”罗曼顺着游客的目光看向街对面。这对于一个喝醉的人来说有些难，他不得不眯起眼睛让自己看清楚些。

“我看不清。”他实在无法排除那些重影，只得老老实实地开口说道

“是一个结婚登记处。”游客冷静地描述着，“刚刚有人开着车进去了。”

“开着车——你是说，他们像买快餐一样地开着车去结婚？”

“看来确实如此。”

“现在人对婚姻的态度真随意。”

“嗯。说不定他们才刚刚认识几个小时，就决定去结婚了。”

“我和好多个事先并未谋面的公主结了婚。她们的航船与财宝甚至比画像要先到达我的都城。”

罗曼说完，便轻轻地摇了摇头。

他并不确定自己要不要说这些事。

有很多事，过去以“所罗门”经历的时候几乎觉得理所当然，可是现在以“罗马尼·阿其曼”的身份看来，却又有着不一样的想法。那些记忆他无法遗忘，有时候他睡迷糊了，睁眼时无法辨别自己到底是在哪儿，是在业已毁灭的第一圣殿，还是慕尼黑大学的博士生宿舍里。这些想法他没法和别人说，不能和马里斯比利说，不能和玛丽说。

只是，和眼前的这个人，他确确实实地说出了口，不过冰山一角，却给了他莫大的安慰。

“你也挺随便的。”游客如此评价道。

“确实如此。”罗曼也咧开嘴笑了，这时一队喝醉了的人大声唱着歌从他们面前走过，他觉得自己看起来可能也是那样，怪傻的。

这时有辆车从他们面前转弯，那车灯笔直地打在他们眼睛上，车上传来了两个年轻人快活又放荡的笑声。罗曼伸手挡住了他自己的眼睛，没想到梅林也伸手挡在了他眼前。

“谢谢。”他粗重地道谢。

“刚刚去登记结婚的人已经出来了。”游客继续对他描述。

“……真随便啊。”

“也许，我们也应该随便一些。”游客脱口而出道。

“你是说——什么意思？”

“我俩，应该结婚。”游客的手指附上了他的，“我想明白了，我也和不少女人有过相当多不愉快的恋爱经历，而刚才摄入的酒精告诉我，作为假护照上勉强算是敲着‘英国’二字的男人，我应该选择更为直截了当的解决方法。”

游客站了起来，他的右手虚握成拳，对着自己的方向伸出，“来，敬自由取向恋爱与被束缚的自由，敬你即便一无所知也要跟上来的勇气与我发现庄家出千就及时换小牌的智慧，敬这彼此互不干涉但是单纯可以给转生后变得纯情的所罗门王添堵的婚姻。”

他一口气说得太多了。罗曼并没有完全跟上。

“……敬婚姻。”

他最后同样伸出了拳头，和那个游客碰了碰。

5

他是被某道刚巧照在他眼睛上的、从窗帘缝隙里漏进来的阳光给晃醒的。

在这道光中，罗玛尼·阿其曼缓慢地睁眼。他的头很疼，思绪模糊不清，记忆恰好止歇于那个“刚巧”撞见陌生人的路口。

之后到底发生了什么？他们俩遇见了，攀谈了几句，之后自己去什么地方来着的？

不——并不只是一个路口——

他们还去了别的地方。

比如，酒吧，比如，已经结束表演只剩下保洁人员的剧场。

以及——

剩下来的完全想不起来，他的脑子疼得就像是被冰在冷藏库里一整晚、方才刚给他塞回去一样。

可是万幸，他现在是躺在自己的卧室里，嘴巴里没什么奇怪的味道，睡衣好好地穿在身上，披散在枕头上的头发还散发着玛丽帮他挑选的洗发水的香味。

所以大约只是个平安无事的安稳晚上。

他艰难地转动着身体，试图让自己爬起来，可正在这时，这时他听见房间角落里传来的清晰的“哗啦”声，罗曼整个人立即坐了起来。

“你醒了？”

是马里斯比利。他坐在房间的桌子上，手中握着一份摊开的报纸，一壶茶和两份早餐餐盘摆在他面前的圆桌上，其中一份已经吃得差不多了。

“……”

看到是熟人，罗曼顿时丧失了紧张感。他重新倒回枕头上，背部的疼痛感依旧让他龇牙咧嘴。

“现在几点了？”他开口询问，他的声音听起来像是鼻子被蜜糖塞住了，哼哼唧唧的，有股子让人牙酸的黏腻感。

“九点还没到。如果愿意，你可以再睡一会儿。我帮你带了一些能够冷着吃的早饭。”

“谢谢你，比利，你最好了。”橘色头发的男人在床上翻滚着，好缓解脑神经那针扎一般的痛感。

“虽然记得不是很清楚了，不过昨天晚上应该是打扰到你了吧，我很抱歉。”

他尝试着开口。其实罗曼并不清楚到底是那个谜一般的游客主动将他送回来还是马里斯比利主动找上了他们，不过凭借他对对方的了解，后者更有可能——除非发生了什么足够让那个家伙感兴趣到穷追不舍的好事，那个自我禁锢于高塔里的男人才懒得动弹呢。

“我倒是没帮上什么忙，不过你的朋友刚才走了，让我转交一个东西给你。” 马里斯比利说。

他将报纸折叠好放在了桌子上，站了起来。

比利说的朋友无疑就是梅林。

真没想到他还会在这里过夜……那家伙说是帮忙，顶多也就是把我往床上一放吧。罗曼想，他从被子缝里看见马里斯比利拎着一个手袋走至他面前。

“谢谢你。”罗曼接过了手袋，一只手插入袋子当中。

三秒后——

“这到底是什么？”

他对着天花板、房间、窗外明亮的风景，以及一位带着迷之笑容的阿尼姆斯菲亚家家主，嚷嚷道。

6

罗马尼·阿其曼的手在颤抖。连带着脑子、身体与灵魂，同样在颤抖。

那张粉色的硬质铜版纸被他捏在手指间，底下签着的无疑就是他罗马尼·阿其曼的大名，而另一边用圈圈套圈圈、装饰过度的花体字眉飞色舞写着的无疑就是那个游客的名字。

马里斯比利从他手中取过了那张结婚纪念证（是的，没错，那并非真正意义上的结婚证，只是一张漂亮的、可以被裱起来挂在墙上的小玩意儿。真正的证明他可能得要去大使馆才能拿到，一想到这个罗曼的头又开始疼了）将它毫无必要地举高，在阳光下仔细端详着。

“很漂亮。”马里斯比利最终评价道，“你可以把它裱起来，和你的博士学位证书挂在一起——”

“我不会挂的！”罗曼果断拒绝道，“而且——”

“我的老天爷啊！美国人真的没有觉得现在这个时代还有年轻男人叫“梅林·安布罗修斯”是一件相当不可理喻的事情吗！”

他挫败地捶床，袋子应声翻倒，一个深蓝色的丝绒小盒子滑落在洁白的被单上。

“……所以还有戒指吗？”他绝望地开口。

“是有的，毕竟，戒指是婚姻的象征。我想，如果您的判断——啊——认知能力一如往常，您会意识到那个盒子是空的，而戒指此时正套在你的无名指上。”他曾经的御主、现在的朋友、老板、房东，以及那个帮他带了热茶和早餐的大好人以最温柔的语气对他补了最狠的一刀。

“——是右手的无名指。”

罗曼抬起了右边的那只手，他的无名指根处套着一枚铂金的女戒，戒圈造型简洁，却在顶端众星拱月地用好几颗碎钻簇拥起一颗心形的紫钻来。

于是他赶紧将那枚戒指从手指上取了下来——这可废了他一点儿功夫，最终也使他绝望地发现戒圈内还刻了字。

_——M to R。_

罗曼对着那几个字母发出了绝望的叹息，

“我知道这对你来说很艰难，毕竟一觉醒来发现昨夜温存的对象早就离开是一件足够让每个人都难过到哭泣的事情，更何况你和那个人昨天晚上刚刚结了婚。”

马里斯比利无疑是想安慰他的。虽然这种事情他并非没有经历过，相反他确实有过多次类似的经历。

只不过他一直都是那个早早起床、去处理公务的人。

罗曼肢体僵硬，他的老友说完了，扫了一眼自己，随后绽开了理解的笑容，“不过我想，王您过去的妃子应该都是明事理的人，毕竟作为君王的女人——”

“行了行了行了，比利，请你不要说了。”

罗曼手中仍旧攥着自己的床单，他此时仍处于震惊之中，甚至忘记了去反驳自己现在一点也不难过。

是啊，他怎么会因为这么儿戏的事情就感到难过呢！如果梅林站在这里他也只会往他脸上揍上一拳（并在出拳瞬间就被对方躲开）罢了。

“不过，顺带一提，你们声音比想象的大。”

罗曼的身体僵住了。

“诶？？”他叫喊出声。

可惜比利丝毫没有打算搭理他的意思，只是自顾自地往下说道：

“玛丽半夜还来敲我的门，说什么，‘隔壁的罗玛尼哥哥听起来很痛苦的样子，要不要去看看’这样的话。总之等下记得要装出生病的样子。”

他一口气说完了，出口的几乎每一个音节都让罗曼脸颊上的热度愈演愈烈，整个人几乎要烧起来。

“——毕竟，就算我让她伪装成大人的模样去赌场里去赚人生的第一桶金，玛丽说到底也还是个孩子，吾友。”

“不是——你家这教育方式，有点问题吧？”

“看见您能平安归来，作为臣子我深感欣慰。” 马里斯比利微笑着岔开了话题。

他的老朋友走至门口时，再次回头。

“啊，虽然确实很突然，新婚夜快乐。”马里斯比利说道。

“我丝毫没有因为这种草率的行为感到开心。

”罗曼老实地回答，“再说了，你为什么就这么轻易接受了啊！好歹也要稍微质疑一下那个安布罗修斯先生到底是谁、有何企图吧！”他叫嚷道。

“我为何要质疑，婚姻这种东西不就是一时冲动的产物吗？”

“说的倒也是。”

“而且小孩也是哦。”

“好的，我会原话转告给玛丽的。”

“玛丽知道啊。”

“不是，Lord 阿尼姆斯菲亚！你家这教育方式，绝对有问题吧！”

7

综上。

虽然，藤丸立香对宗教的错误认知方才对他产生了不可挽回的冒犯和伤害。但是，某些意义上，马修那属于女性的直觉确实歪打正着地猜对了

他，罗马尼·阿其曼，确实有一个仅在美国和加拿大地区受到认可的丈夫。

至于说谎的部分自然便是在“是否会因为无法见面而感到悲伤”这件事上了。

他绝对不会因为不能见到那个可恶的半梦魔而感到难过，绝不。罗曼一边咬着牙对着魔法☆梅莉打字，一边督促她“快点，去把你那可恶的运营臭骂一顿吧！”

“运营让我如此回答：敬婚姻。”十分钟后的梅莉如此回复道。

万圣节已经结束了，距离当年圣诞节的时间只剩下三个月不到了。

当年12月的月初，在第七特异点，罗玛尼阿其曼再次见到了那个不告而别的男人。

而当年年底——

“我来拿属于我的东西。”

梅林·安布罗修斯脸上挂着轻佻的笑容。对着达芬奇说道。

那位女士沉默地瞪了他一眼。

“拜托诶，这里现在最难过的应该是我，才对吧。毕竟我才是那个一天正经婚姻生活都没享受过就突然变成鳏夫的男人啊。”

花之魔术师一边用指头敲着桌子，一边说。

“——我想要拿回我的戒指，当时可是我付的钱。罗曼不喜欢亏欠他人的东西，这是他亲口说过的。啊——我可真是，口袋空空地来拉斯维加斯，最后又口袋空空地离开。一千五百年之间唯一的假日，就这样被浪费了。”

良久，达芬奇才叹了口气，她从自己的随身口袋中掏出了一个蓝色丝绒的盒子。

“罗曼让我把这个还给你。”女士踟蹰了一阵儿，才开口说道：“他最后支支吾吾了半天也说不出那三个字。只是让我转告，他那个时候可能 _并非_ 冲动而为。”

梅林并没有认真听达芬奇说话。他打开了那个盒子，抓起那条链子检查了起来，良久后才开口：

“啊，那件事，本来不过是个玩笑。”他说。

“你想，如果一开始就是玩笑或者恶作剧的话，自然也谈不上冲动或者后悔吧。”

_他们从登记处出来后，被好几个人给拦住了。那些人中有西班牙人、有黑人，也有亚洲人。各自叫嚣着自己那儿的教堂才是最棒的教堂。_

_“通宵营业，亲爱的，只要你们来，随时都会得到上帝的祝福。”_

_他们随意地说着，倒是相当符合这和买汉堡别无二致的结婚文化。_

_他们最后随意地选择了一家。坐上了前来揽客的人的老爷车。神父是个50来岁的男人，衬衣的纽扣扣到了下巴颏，头发梳得整整齐齐，可是眼神却非常疲惫。他们俩大约是今晚最后的客人——没错，在这里，结婚甚至可以算是客人。整场婚礼进行得飞快，神父甚至没有理睬他们说我愿意时那支支吾吾的态度就直接宣布他们结为夫妻。_

_等他们从这家后院车库改造成的小教堂中走出来时，罗曼已经清醒了一半了。_

_“我总觉得我会后悔的。”他抱怨道。_

_“我现在就开始后悔了。”他笑着说。_

_“所以接下来我们会去哪儿——”_

“你要去哪里？”

_——去一个可以让你平稳休息、早晨在阳光中自然醒来的地方。_

“这十一年我已经很累了，梅莉，很久没有在阳光中自然醒来了。可是我总觉得，做完那件事之后我就可以真正的休息了。”

_梅林说道，他带着困倦得几乎要睡着的罗曼回了旅店。_

“别去。”

但是最后 _他_ 还是来了。

某间卧室的门被打开了，十枚指环被鲜花簇拥，散落于地板之上。

尔后又是清脆的两声，第十一枚，以及第十二枚指环，应声落地。

_晚安，罗马尼·阿其曼。_

晚安，罗马尼·阿其曼。

END


End file.
